


Top Percentage:  A Pokemon HG/SS Fanfic

by gmartinez12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Music, Pokemon - Freeform, Shorts, extremely implied sex, heartgold, pokemon battles, pokemon music, rattata - Freeform, typhlosion - Freeform, youngster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Ethan gets a call from his friend, Youngster Joey. What follows is a story about their friendship, and their relationship as two young pokemon trainers. This story references events covered in the gold/silver/heart gold/ soul silver games. In fact, it also partially takes place during this scene in pokemon generations XD  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fu_X2AensS4&list=PLGPlZmLQSVoY5WIeV_4RiNOYuNgBxQi_o&index=5Heads up for the following:-Realistic Pokemon Battle descriptions-Names of pokemon attacks-Epic pokemon music embedded in the text for immersion-boys doing each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I randomly talked about Youngster Joey and Gold/Ethan from Pokemon HG/SS. Suddenly I had a headcannon for the two of them to be best friends. I mean, it made sense right? Joey was Ethan’s first trainer battle, and his first trainer friend (he’s the first trainer who gives you his number).
> 
> So I kinda dared myself to write a quick fanfic of them, with the basic premise of Ethan beating Joey with insanely powerful Pokemon and then Joey receiving his loser’s prize of hot sweaty and kinky playtime on the grass. Shorts are comfy and easy to wear…and really easy to take off.
> 
> I imagined it to be a short, purely sex-driven story that would be less than 7k words…maybe around 3k if I was feeling motivated. But then, I started to get into the idea of what it would be like for them if they were friends IRL, and what Pokemon battles would feel like if they were slightly more realistic and action packed. In the end, it’s a little under 6.5k words...man. For what was supposed to be a short fap fic, things escalated quickly. And not in the pervy way. What I ended up with kinda feels messy but…eh. It’s like I got way too motivated to write the battle scenes, but then I got way too dramatic when I wrote the pervy scenes, so now it looks like two different people wrote the fic.
> 
> At least it’s done. And at least I managed to have fun putting in all these Pokemon easter eggs. Bonus points if you spot them haha. (more easter egggs: Wanna get more feels? click the links you find while you read. They're the lines that are blue/hyperlinked. It's epic pokemon music to go with the story)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Thanks soooo much to my super awesome friend Cynd for the wonderful cover image.

 

 

_______________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Top Percentage**

 

A Pokemon HG/SS Fanfic

 

______________________________

 

by Gmartinez

 

 

  
[It was a good thing that they were coming at me one at a time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iPP6d70fGI). Then again, I didn’t really give them a choice—most of them must have been trying to salvage whatever equipment they could from the crumbling facility.

 

“You! You’ll pay for this!” shouted the grunt. Usually, their black outfits would strike fear into the hearts of Johto’s people. But now, it only made the grunt’s anxiety-induced sweat all the more obvious. And I couldn’t blame him. Anyone would be nervous when they’re inside a cave-in waiting to happen, with alarms blaring, the ground shaking and the roof rumbling like a very solid waterfall.

 

“I’m sorry if I ruined your evil plan or…whatever. But do you really think this is—“

 

A piece of the ceiling cracked, and I had to cut my taunt short. Both the grunt and I had to jump out of the way as a huge slab of concrete fell in between us. I guess this is what happens when I tell Donphan to use Earthquake in a secret underground base without thinking of the consequences.

 

“ – this is really the best time for a battle? I’m thinking ‘no’. I’m getting out of here. You coming?”

 

“You’re not getting away, kid!”

 

Despite my sincere attempt at being nice, the grunt seemed very determined to get us both killed. He whipped out a Pokeball, and shouted as his Pokemon materialized, “Weezing, use Toxic!”

 

I didn’t even have to give the order for my Typhlosion to dodge along with me. The fumes Weezing spat zoomed far to my left. We dodged it, but if I hadn’t stopped it, it would’ve filled the room and poisoned us anyway. I called out to my Typhlosion and bellowed, “Stop it with Fire Spin!”

 

“Trroooaaar!” Typhlosion threw a furious torrent of searing flames at the grunt’s Weezing, enveloping it in a small tornado of fire. I nodded at Typhlosion one more time, and just as we’d practiced so many times, he wrapped his body in flames and tackled the incapacitated Weezing back at the grunt, knocking them both to the floor.

 

“Good job, boy!” I smiled at Typhlosion as he warped back to his Pokeball. I fled the scene before either the grunt or his Pokemon recovered. I could only hope they’d get out before the whole place fell apart, otherwise, I was going to have a very hard time sleeping later tonight.

 

As I was running along one of the hallways—taking care not to step on the dormant Electrodes that Team Rocket set up as living landmines, and avoiding the bits of the ceiling collapsing around me— I heard a sound I dreaded more than the falling chunks of death from above.

 

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_

 

The phone on my Pokegear was ringing. For the love of Arceus!

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Ethan! It’s me—“

 

“—Joey, yeah, I know. What’s up?”  I said as I gritted my teeth. I couldn’t mistake his childish voice for anything else in the world. Of course it was Joey. It always was. I wonder if Joey could hear the hallway behind me collapsing, or my ragged breathing from running so hard. I was literally in the middle of fighting an international _crime syndicate_ and Joey chooses that _exact_ moment to call.

 

“It’s kinda noisy there. You busy?” Joey asked. I was almost tempted to ask him if almost dying counted as ‘busy’ but I held my tongue. I never could get angry at Joey. Well, not for long, anyway.

 

“Oh, I’m just in the middle of training,” I lied. “So, anything new?”

 

Just then a group of five Team Rocket grunts rounded the corner. It only took them a second to summon their Pokemon: two Arboks, a Golbat, a Drowzee and a Muk. My eyes involuntarily twitched at the sight of all these menacing creatures just waiting to tear my twelve-year-old body apart.

 

“Well, I got something to tell you!” Joey chirped happily over the phone.

 

“Oh, yeah? Did you get a new pair of shorts?” I asked half-heartedly as I threw out my six Pokeballs. My Typhlosion, Donphan, Sunflora, Togekiss, Ambipom, and Politoed all came out, with determination etched on their faces. Typhlosion gave a low growl of worry, but I reassured him with a strained smile.

 

“Nope!” Joey replied enthusiastically over the phone. He seemed to enjoy making me guess.

 

“What, then?”

 

“It’s about my Rattata!”

 

I could clearly picture Joey’s beaming face as he talked.

 

Meanwhile, the multi-Pokemon battle in front of me had just started. Each of the Pokemon had picked out their respective rivals, with Togekiss and Sunflora teaming up against the larger of the two Arboks—it seemed to be the strongest of the bunch.

 

“Cool,” I replied automatically.

 

Of course it was about his Rattata. He never shut up about the thing. I kept the transceiver near my ear even as I dodged out of the way of Donphan’s Rollout—he zoomed a little too close to me for comfort, missing the surprisingly agile Muk he was trying to hit. Explosions rocked the immediate area as Typhlosion’s Fire Blasts tried to hit the Golbat, boosted by Sunflora’s Sunny Day.

 

“Rattata and I joined this tournament my friends and I had—“

 

Togekiss was taken out of commission by Drowzee’s Hypnosis, and the last Full Heal I had was wasted when I tossed it and inadvertently hit one of the Arboks by mistake. Each of the grunts was shouting instructions at their respective Pokemon, or at least the other four who still had Pokemon. One of the grunts was cradling the charred body of the Golbat.

 

“—and we all had Rattatas so it was like a Rattata Tournament! And then my Rattata and I fought _sooo_ hard but we managed to win first place!”

 

Typhlosion was being throttled by the huge Arbok with Constrict. A few steps away, Politoed managed to incapacitate the Muk with a well-placed Hydro Pump. Ambipom had carried my battered Togekiss away from the torrent of water, and I bit my lip as I recalled it back to its Pokeball. Two of the Grunts sent out a Weezing each, adding to my worries. I signaled Sunflora to charge up its Solarbeam.

 

“—so in the end I can really say that my Rattata is now in the top percentage of Rattata! Isn’t that awesome?”

 

“Yeah… that sure is something, Joey…” I replied breathlessly.

 

I was panting. I’d managed to defeat all the grunts and their Pokemon, but it had taken a lot out of me. One of them had even tackled me and had been about to beat me senseless before Ambipom had come to my rescue and slammed the grunt to the ground. I didn’t think trainers would actually harm their opponents, but I was dealing with a criminal organization, after all.

 

“Hey, Ethan…when are you coming to see me again?” I heard Joey ask as I paid attention to my phone again.

 

“I’m not sure yet, Joey. You know I’m still in the middle of my journey, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know. But…I want a rematch! I—I miss you. And our battles!” Joey said in what I could clearly imagine was a flustered expression.

 

I wiped the sweat off my face as I let a silent laugh escape my lips. While Joey was talking, the Rocket Executive who’d been commanding the grunts from before revealed herself and was staring me down with a particularly nasty-looking Vileplume. She was only one of the pair that I knew was running this base. The other one must have been preoccupied with battling my companion—Lance, the dragon trainer.

 

“Okay, Joey. I’ll come back for our rematch. I promise. I’ll show you all the cool Pokemon I’ve caught since then.”

 

Donphan had just been poisoned by the enemy Vileplume and couldn’t fight for much longer. I had to return him to his Pokeball as the Rocket Executive mocked me for not concentrating on the fight. Right then, Typhlosion was the last Pokemon I had who was fit for battle. I threw him a Hyper Potion and steeled myself for what I hoped was the last battle for the day.

 

“You promise, Ethan? You’ll come to see me?”

 

Beams of sunlight pierced the gaping holes in the ceiling. I didn’t realize I’d taken all night dismantling Team Rocket’s base. The Vileplume began its assault again, sending razor-sharp petals flying at me and my Pokemon. Typhlosion deflected most of it with a Flamethrower, but it missed some and a few petals managed to cut my arms and Typhlosion’s legs. The Rocket Executive just laughed. I ignored her taunts and whispered to my phone.

 

“I promise, Joey. You know I’ll always come back for you.”

 

 

________________

 

 

"What? This is a big battle! Leave me alone!" That had been the first-ever thing Joey had said to me when I’d  first met him. Back then, I’d just begun my journey and Joey was nothing more than an annoying kid who wouldn’t move out of the way because he was in a Pokemon battle—a battle that he was losing.

 

My opinion of him wouldn’t improve very much when I saw him again after his battle.

 

“Wait! You look weak! Come on, let’s battle!”

 

“Excuse me…?” I wrinkled my nose up at him. I didn’t even know his name. I just knew that he was a kid who really knew how to piss me off.

 

“Well, let’s go! You’re not scared, are you?” he goaded, an eager smile belying his apparent arrogance.

 

“Me? Scared? You wish.” I released my Cyndaquil from its Pokeball. It seemed as excited as I was to finally be fighting a trainer for the very first time. Well, I guess I was actually even more excited to wipe the kid’s smirk from his face.

 

It was simple enough. Cyndaquil was slower than the Rattata the kid was using, but he had special elemental attacks, unlike the Rattata—we had the range advantage. Cyndaquil got hit with a couple of Quick Attacks, but five minutes later, the kid’s Rattata was twitching on the ground with its whiskers singed from a few of my Pokemon’s Embers.

 

“Oh, I’m out of Pokemon that can fight…” Joey groaned miserably as he patted his Rattata’s ruffled fur. He sent Rattata back to its Pokeball and rummaged inside the pockets of his skimpy blue shorts.

 

“What’s that?” I raised my eyebrows at the pocket change Joey was trying to shove in my hand.

 

“You won the battle, so this is your reward,” Joey explained. He was attempting to sound like he didn’t care, but kids aren’t known for their subtlety. His disappointment at his loss was still fresh on his face.

 

“Look, dude, I don’t care who made up the rules. The last thing I need is taking money from a kid like you. I really just wanted to pass through.” I was trying to sound as gentle as I could. But even then, the kid looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Some trainer you are,” Joey hissed at me.

 

“What was that?” I retorted, tempted as I was to raise my voice at him.

 

“That’s how battles work! Whoever wins gets a reward. It’s like the loser admitting he lost, and the winner accepting he won. That’s how trainers respect each other!” Joey passionately exclaimed. “Ignoring that would be like saying you don’t even see me as a trainer.”

 

“Okay, okay. Fine.” I took Joey’s coins. It wasn’t even enough to buy a soda.

 

Considering that he also lost his earlier battle, I wasn’t surprised at all. He was reflexively poking a finger into his pockets, no doubt saddened by how empty they now were. “Thanks, kid. That was actually my first battle with a trainer.”

 

Joey frowned at me. “Stop calling me ‘kid’. My _name_ is _Joey_. You’re one to talk—you’re just a kid yourself!”

 

“Well, Joey I’m already twelve, so that makes you the kid,” I replied with a bit of a condescending smile.

 

“So what? I’m ten!” Joey fumed.

 

“No way! You’re so short!” I laughed involuntarily.

 

Joey didn’t seem to appreciate my comment, and he let me know it by suddenly kicking my shin.

 

“Gah!” I fell on my butt as I clutched my leg. Joey had a mortified look on his face as he immediately bent down to help me up.

 

“Oh man, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to kick you that hard…”

 

“Whatever.” I brushed off Joey’s additional attempts to help me. I think Joey took it the wrong way—he looked even more miserable than before.

 

“I’m really, sorry…uh…uh…”

 

“Ethan. It’s Ethan,” I flashed a strained smile as I reached for Joey’s hand and shook it. “And don’t worry about it. I deserved that. I’m sorry for…” I placed my hand on his hat-covered head and rubbed my palm on it. “You really are short though…”

 

Joey giggled childishly in protest. “Are you ever going to stop teasing me?”

 

“Maybe…” By then we were already sitting beside each other on the grass, letting the gentle breeze cool off the sweat we worked up in our battle. “I think it’s your shorts. They look too…short. Do you always wear those?”

 

“They’re comfy and easy to wear,” Joey shrugged.

 

“Why do I have this feeling you say that to everyone you meet?” I smirked at him.

 

“Nah, I really don’t. But I have a cousin in Kanto who made it his catchphrase.”

 

Joey and I sat there in the grass for Arceus knows how long. We talked about everything and nothing, and sometimes, we’d just lazily watch the Pokemon that would scurry around in the grass. He talked a lot about his precious Rattata—and I wasn’t kidding when I said it was _a lot_. Maybe half of the things we talked about revolved around his Rattata. I think we only stopped talking when it became too awkward when we mused on the topic of how quickly Rattatas breed in the wild. The smile he wore the whole time we were talking seemed to imply that he really enjoyed my company—which I found really flattering. That, or this was the first time anyone ever listened to him ‘fanboy’ over his Rattata. It might have been both.

 

All too soon, the last Pidgeys disappeared from the sky and the stillness of the air gave way to the random calls of various Hoot-hoots. I checked the clock on my Pokegear only to find that it was almost dinner time. I was so engrossed with talking to Joey that I didn’t notice the shadows on the ground getting longer as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

 

I began to stand up but Joey’s voice kept me from getting off the ground.

 

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Joey asked, his voice sounding a bit sad.

 

“Yeah, I still have to get to…” I began as I consulted my Pokegear’s map. “…Violet City. There’s a Pokemon Gym there, and I was hoping to challenge the leader.”

 

“Oh…you’re going to challenge all the leaders and then battle with the Elite Four, aren’t you?” Joey’s eyes almost sparkled as he gave me an awed look.

 

“Well, yeah. Something like that…”

 

Suddenly, Joey’s expression changed drastically. He smirked playfully at me, almost like how he looked when we first battled. “Heh, you can’t beat the Pokemon League! You’re too weak!”

 

I raised my eyebrow at him and replied, ”Is that so?”

 

“Yup! That’s what I said. You’re _weak_! So that’s why…” I could have sworn that Joey blushed as he paused. “…that’s why you should come back here every now and then so I can help you train.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile at Joey’s proposal. It was a creative way of asking someone if they could come hang out again sometime. “You’re on, Joey.”

 

Joey practically beamed at me. “Here’s my number. I’ll call you, okay? Oh, but I should probably go back to Cherrygrove and put Rattata in the Pokemon Center…”

 

“Here.” I handed Joey the only Potion I had. “A store assistant gave it to me as a free sample while I was on the road. I don’t really need it yet, so you can have it.”

 

“Whoa…” Joey’s eyes lit up once more, but only for a second before he frowned. “I can’t take this, I lost our match!”

 

“What makes you think I’m giving it to you because of that?” I replied with a sly smile. “I’m making up a new rule. Whenever we battle, I’m going to give you something even if you lose, because this isn’t for winning or losing—it’s for helping me train my Pokemon.”

 

I thought it was just the friendly thing to do, making up a rule like that. But really, _I_ wanted to do it too. Joey and I both knew it then—we were friends. I finally had my first Pokemon Trainer friend! Maybe I didn’t show it as much as Joey did, but I was extremely satisfied. He flashed me a toothy grin, telling me he felt the same.

 

“Ethan, you promise you’ll come see me again, right?”

 

“I’ll come back, Joey. I promise.”

 

 

___________________

 

 

I always keep my promises.

 

After I decimated the Team Rocket Base in Mahogany Town, I went back home and met up with Joey, just like I promised. I told him all about how I helped defeat a criminal syndicate, and everything else I did in between. We talked for hours, and had lunch together, too. Of course, we had a battle that day, and I got to show him my new Shiny Gyarados. Well, maybe less of ‘showing him’ and more like ‘beating his shorts with it’.

 

In fact, as I continued my adventures, every now and then I’d take some time off to visit Joey. It got a lot easier once I got a Skarmory and taught it to Fly me back to Cherrygrove. Before then, I had to bike all the way there, and it was a hassle having to cross the entire region with just a bike. Not to mention the number of wild Pokemon I kept crashing into and was forced to battle with. But if it was for Joey, I guess I could have done it again and again. And I did. He was my friend.

 

The time I helped save the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the time when I helped search for the Legendary Pokemon Suicune, the time that I won against Claire the Dragon Tamer and won my last Johto Gym badge— I’d always tell Joey about it, and we’d spend time whenever I came over. When I was about to challenge the Pokemon League, Joey gave me a hug before I left.

 

As time passed, and a thousand phone calls in between, Joey really grew on me. Out of everyone who’d ever exchanged numbers with me, Joey was the one person who I actually looked forward to talking with—even if it was about his Rattata again. We thought of each other as more than just friends. He was almost the little brother I never had.

 

When I began travelling around the Kanto region, Joey and I met up a lot less often. It was hard to visit him because I was so far away. We talked on the phone a lot, but it was never enough. I missed him. I promised we would meet soon.

 

I just had…one last challenge to finish.

 

___________

 

 

 

“Ethan!”

 

 

I felt the warm embrace before I heard the greeting. Joey launched himself at me fast enough to make me stumble. He sported an eager grin as he nuzzled his face against my neck.

 

“Hey, hold up. Mind if you stand straight, for a bit?” I asked Joey as I affectionately patted his back.

 

He stepped away from me and puffed out his chest proudly, and I could tell what the smirk on his face meant. I placed a hand onto his hat-covered head and brought it parallel to my own forehead—apparently he was almost as tall as I was by then.

 

“Surprised?” Joey asked, still with that playful smirk.

 

“Has it been that long since we last saw each other?” My mouth was still hanging slightly open from the shock of Joey’s growth—and my lack of the same.

 

“Well, It’s been almost a year, y’know? Of course I’d get taller! I’m already eleven!”

 

“I guess I can’t tease you anymore about that, huh?” I asked as I affectionately yanked his hat down his eyes.

 

“H-hey!” Joey squealed. He twisted his cap backwards again—the usual way he wore it—then sat on the floor, patting the spot beside him.

 

I sat down next to Joey as he handed me a sandwich from his pack, along with some lemon soda. I immediately opened the can and gulped down a mouthful, the refreshing, tangy sweetness of the drink making me gasp afterward.

 

“Boy, that was exactly what I needed,” I said as I wiped my mouth. “Man, it’s freakin’ hot out here. Did we really have to meet here at Route 30, and not like, at your house?”

 

“I like this spot. Besides, it’s a great place to battle on! And…this is where we first met, so…yeah.” This particular spot in Route 30 was where we first met more than a year ago. And the place meant a lot to us. So I guess it was a fitting place for us to meet up again after our long time apart.

 

“It’s so hot out, though. I wouldn’t want you to be waiting for me here on a day like this,” I sighed as I took my cap off.

 

“I’d wait in this exact spot all day waiting for you, if I had to.” Joey flashed me another smile. He could be really sweet without meaning to be. Or maybe he did?

 

“You wouldn’t have to if I knew you were waiting for me.”

 

We talked without caring about the time or about anything else in the world, just as if we were the last two people on earth. He was extremely eager to hear about my most recent adventure, since he only got small snippets of it from our phone conversations. He wanted to hear about my hike to Mt. Silver, and my chance meeting with the strongest trainer I’ve ever met in my life.

 

He listened with rapt attention as I began my tale.

 

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

  
[Overwhelming Power](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSlZeSOM6O8).

 

That was the best way to describe what I was seeing in front of me, in the form a boy only a couple of years older than I was. I could swear that his Charizard’s Heatwave was hot enough to melt rock. And while he didn’t seem the type to harm another fellow trainer, I jumped out of the way on instinct when the flames got a little too close. My Feraligatr, meanwhile, almost fainted on the spot. Not even its resistance to fire was enough to withstand the fiery onslaught.

 

Who _was_ this guy? He didn’t even say _anything_. I was just trekking up Mt. Silver, said to be the home of impossibly strong Pokemon, and the ultimate challenge for Pokemon Trainers in the region. But when I reached the mountain’s peak, someone was already there. We barely gave each other a look when unnaturally intense lightning bolts suddenly struck all around the cavern, caused by a fierce-looking Pikachu that he had called to his side. He wanted a battle, so I obliged him. And only five minutes later my Feraligatr was toasted.

 

This battle…this boy…this trainer wearing Red.

 

I battled harder than I’ve ever fought before, and the ferocity at which our Pokemon clashed shook the very mountaintop we were standing on. Blasts of fire toppled huge earthen spires, sheets of ice coated the faces of sharp stalactites, and huge gaping craters from bolts of lightning and immense bodies being slammed to the ground dotted the landscape. Our battle seemed like it would break the world apart. Yet… he still hadn’t said a single word, his Pokemon being so perfectly in sync with his thoughts that a look was all they needed to execute flawless counters and awe-inspiring attacks.

 

And he just smiled.

 

Our battle of attrition came to a head with both of our fire-type Pokemon staring each other down, anxiously awaiting the final duel of the match. Strangely, though, I was hardly nervous. I was excited—even exhilarated. As I patted my Typhlosion’s back, I could feel a warm pulse going through his body—he was just as pumped up as I was.

 

I stretched out my arm and pointed at the boy in Red, towards the elevated outcropping he was perched on together with his Charizard. With a flurry of its powerful wings, the Charizard flew right at us, fire spilling out of its mouth. Typhlosion cloaked itself in flames and charged ahead to meet it.

 

And just like that, the whole of Mt. Silver felt like it had just exploded.

 

 

_________________________

 

 

 

For a good couple of minutes, Joey sat in stunned silence after I finished my story. His eyes were wide in awestruck wonder—maybe he was still replaying in his head the battle I just described. I was too, if I was honest with myself. I was actually beginning to sweat just thinking about it.

 

“Darn it!” Joey suddenly exclaimed. He almost looked like he was about to cry.

 

“What’s the matter, Joey?”

 

“How am I supposed to compete with you if you can face trainers like that?” Joey asked miserably. “Not only are you the Johto League Champion, but now you’re facing off against crazy powerful trainers on mountaintops!”

 

“Well, the dude did seem odd, being all mysterious and silent like that. You’d have to be crazy to train on top of Mt. Silver all alone, too.”

 

“I must be such a joke to you, Ethan.” Joey sighed with a defeated look on his face.

 

“No, don’t say that, dude.” I said adamantly. “I may be able to fight all these powerful trainers, but it’s all just a battle—a competition. They don’t make me feel like I’m fighting with a friend and growing stronger with them. You gave me that, Joey. You taught me what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer, and that’s why I’ll always enjoy battling you no matter what.”

 

Joey’s face brightened up considerably as he asked, “You really mean that?”

 

I smiled at him fondly and crossed my chest with my fingers. “Champion’s honor. Now are you just going to sit there or are we gonna battle?”

 

In next to no time, Joey and I were standing thirty paces from each other, our hands itching and ready to throw our Pokeballs. We both had that unmistakable eager look on our faces—that pure, unbridled excitement of a heartfelt Pokemon battle between two trainers, two boys, and really…two friends.

 

  
[“Go Rattata!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzzQ40E3lrc) Joey called out.  Instantly, his Pokemon materialized at his command. But it was not what I expected. His Pokemon…

 

“Joey…I didn’t know your Rattata evolved already! That’s a _Raticate_ now!” I blurted in surprise, completely impressed.

 

“Hehe, surprised? And yeah, he’s a Raticate now, and more powerful than a Rattata, but his _name_ is Rattata, y’know?” Joey replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Well, if you say so.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at Joey’s explanation. “Typhlosion, go!”

 

My own Pokemon entered the fray, ready and eager to battle. It was only then that I really noticed how Joey’s Raticate was holding a red scarf-like object. I couldn’t really tell what it was, but I supposed it was one of those battle items that have effects mid-battle. It didn’t matter though. I was confident I had this in the bag.

 

“Ethan, remember our rules! No holding back!” Joey announced. He had this wicked grin that slightly bothered me—It was almost as if he knew that he’d had already won.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Joey.”

 

And with that, my Typhlosion sprinted to within an inch of Joey’s Raticate.

 

“Flamethrower!” I commanded.

 

Typhlosion spat a stream of fire, but in the blink of an eye, the Raticate was gone, already dashing and positioning itself facing Typhlosion’s left flank.

 

Then, I heard Joey excitedly yell, “Rattata, use Body Slam!”

 

“Dodge!” I frantically commanded Typhlosion. He did his best to avoid the Raticate’s attack, but wasn’t fast enough to get completely clear. The attack still hit Typhlosion’s foot, so that instead of a graceful sidestep, it only managed to painfully dive head-first into the dirt.

 

“Wow, that was fast,” I remarked, sincerely baffled at how Joey’s Raticate was even faster than my own Pokemon.

 

“What do you think, Ethan? I’ve been training Rattata so hard just for this!” Joey exclaimed proudly.

 

“Good job, Joey. Let’s see how you like this, then. Typhlosion, you know what to do!” I bellowed.

 

Joey had the speed advantage, so I needed a surprise attack to even the odds. Typhlosion knew this as well, and the flames on his neck flared brightly as he prepared his next move.

 

I thought it was a trick of the light, but I saw Joey’s Raticate glow briefly. A counterattack? I didn’t think it was anything to be worried about, so I signaled Typhlosion to begin his offensive. In a blink of an eye, he roared, and a jet of fire burst from the ground underneath the unsuspecting Raticate, and surely defeating it.

 

But when the flames cleared, Joey’s Raticate was still standing there. It looked thoroughly beat-up and smoking, for sure, but it was still ready to battle. The red sash it was holding glowed briefly then sizzled and burned to dust.

 

The moment it took for me to recover from my surprise was enough for the Raticate to suddenly dash toward my Pokemon, causing a loud bang and a bright flash of light.

 

“Typhlosion!” I yelled out. I didn’t understand how, but my Pokemon looked severely weakened as if it had just taken a decisive blow.

 

“Go for the Quick Attack, Rattata!” At his command, Joey’s Raticate zoomed toward my Typhlosion and hit him before he could even react, knocking him to the ground, writhing in pain.

 

“Wha…? But how…?” I was staring at Joey with my mouth slightly open, as I returned Typhlosion back to his Pokeball.

 

“A little trick I learned from researching.” Joey explained smugly. He seemed very pleased with himself as he handed his Raticate a bottle of Hyper Potion. “Rattata was holding a Focus Sash, allowing him to withstand an attack that would have defeated him outright with just a sliver of health left. I also had him use Endeavour, which instantly damages his opponent so that they have an equal amount of health left, which would be near-zero after you injured my Pokemon with that attack. Then I just had Rattata use a fast, high-priority move to instantly take your Pokemon out of the fight. Pretty neat, huh?”

 

“Endeavour and Focus Sash, huh…that’s actually pretty impressive, Joey!” I laughed. As baffled as I was at my defeat, I couldn’t help but feel extremely contented that such an ingenious tactic was what finally beat me.

 

“Thanks, Ethan. I told you I’d go all out!” Joey grinned. “But we’re not finished yet! You said you had a new awesome Pokemon to show me.”

 

Joey was right. I _had_ mentioned to him over the phone that I caught a certain Pokemon, and that I was really proud of that achievement. Well, the truth was, it was less a matter of me capturing it, and more of it considering me worthy enough to be its partner. Legendary Pokemon are very selective that way, but seeing how insanely powerful they are, it wasn’t surprising at all.

 

“Are you sure, Joey? You already beat me…” I asked coyly. I was half-teasing him, and half honestly warning him. It did not seem very fair to use a legitimate force of nature on my friend.

 

“Yes! Rattata and I can take it!”

 

I nodded and took out a special black and yellow-tinted Pokeball out of my pack. All of a sjudden, [a dark shadow appeared on the ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75xW5bIY2nM), caused by a gigantic mass materializing overhead. It cast an ominous shade onto the ground where Joey and I were standing. A horrible piercing shriek came from above us, together with a harsh gust of wind caused by enormous flapping wings.

 

Joey and his Raticate could only stare in awe at the sight of the Pokemon hovering above us. “Joey, this is Lugia,” I said, gesturing to it. Shining slivery-white with azure plates lining its eyes and its spine, it fixed its gaze on Joey’s Pokemon.

 

“Lugia…t-the legendary Pokemon?” Joey stuttered.

 

“The one and only. Now, let’s continue the battle.”

 

______________________

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” I asked worriedly. I propped Joey up so that he was leaning against a nearby tree. He didn’t look injured in any way, but he did look dishevelled from all the dust, dirt and twigs that peppered his body.

 

“Haha! That was…yeah, I’m okay. That was amazing. Oh, gosh, Ethan!” for someone who just got indirectly blasted with a torrent of wind, Joey seemed positively exhilarated. “That was the most exciting battle I’ve ever, ever had!” he added with the widest smile I’ve ever seen on his face.

 

“I thought you’d be mad, actually. I think I went overboard with that Aeroblast…” I replied as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. I sat down next to him and handed him a towel to clean himself up.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Joey began. “I’m really happy you went all out on me just like I asked. You fought me as an equal even though your Pokemon were way stronger. I got to battle a Legendary Pokemon and I got to battle the best trainer in the world—you!”

 

Joey had no idea how flustered he was making me. I was beyond flattered. I couldn’t look at him, not with my cheeks as flushed as they were. But I did have a smile on my face, the kind that I’d only ever get with Joey.

 

“You know what’s better than all that, though?” Joey continued. “Having the best trainer in the world as my best friend.”

 

His voice was a whisper, but I heard it clearly, because his head was already leaning on my shoulder. All of a sudden, I felt his warm hand on top of my own. I didn’t dare look in case I lost all of my composure and self-control. Then, I felt the sweet, softness of his lips on my cheek.

 

“Oh, Joey…” I giggled. This time I did look at him, and I could see his face was a lot more flushed than mine was. Probably.

 

“Ethan…I lost our battle. So…are we doing it now?” he asked, his eyes pleading like a puppy.

 

“How can I ever say no to a face like that?” I sighed, then locked my lips onto his own for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

I don’t really remember when we started doing things like this, but it was all because of that rule I made up for us during that first time we met. He’d give me something if he lost our battle. And I’d also give him something for having a battle in the first place.

 

At first we’d just give each other things—a Potion, Full Heal, Pokepuffs. But then one day he jokingly offered me his shorts. And I jokingly agreed. But when we realized we both liked where that train of thought was going, what happened afterwards wasn’t a joke anymore. Just like what we were doing right now.

 

“Ngghhh…Ethan, more please!”

 

“Shhh…you don’t have to say it.”

 

“Ohhh!”

 

That day when he showed me how easy it was for him to remove his shorts for me was when we began giving each other something entirely different. You couldn’t buy it in a store or win it in a battle. It wasn’t something you used and it wasn’t something you could stash in your bag. What we’d given each other was a lot simpler, and a lot better.

 

“Ethan, your tongue! If you lick it any more…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just let it come.”

 

“Ngguuuhhhh!”

 

Joey’s cries of pleasure best described what we had given each other. It wasn’t just a kiss, an embrace, or even…this.

 

“Joey, I’m close…uhhhhh. Lick the head while you’re stroking.”

 

“Like this…?”

 

“Oh, yes…! Just like that! Ahhhh…!”

 

We gave each other everything we never knew we wanted—just a simple nod of the head. A nod that meant we belonged to each other.

 

This was how we’d usually end up. Ever since our first battle, so long ago, Joey would always lose to me. But he’d still always want a rematch. I’d always win, but I’d still always come back to battle him again. It didn’t really matter to us who won or lost. What mattered was the rush of adrenaline, the hot sun on our backs and the sweat covering our bodies. What mattered then was that we were two boys playing our games, two trainers honing our craft, and two friends…exploring the meaning of our bond.

 

Every time we finished our battle and then moved on to enjoying each other, a familiar scene always played out. The sun would just begin to set and the slightly chilly evening breeze would cool us off. Our clothes would be strewn about on the soft grass, and our naked bodies lay tangled in a mess of each other’s tired limbs. Tonight was just like all those other nights. Yet, every night was unique and special in every way, even as I held the same boy in my arms, ruffling the same chestnut-brown hair and smelling the same last hints of his shampoo mixed with boyish sweat.

 

I caressed Joey’s head as we both enjoyed the afterglow of our little tryst. My jacket was draped over his still-bare torso as he idly sucked on one of my fingers. We spent a little while longer just listening to each other’s breathing and watching the sun finally give way to the calm, cloudless, moonlit night. We swore with our words, with our lips and our hearts that we would spend our nights like this as the weeks, months and years went by. That we would always be with each other as we both grew into more than just boys, and more than just friends.

 

We always kept our promises.

 

 

____end______


End file.
